coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9839 (5th August 2019)
Plot Gary puts £650 of Rick’s money in the drawer of a desk in his lock-up. Izzy is pleased that his fortunes seem to have changed when he tells her he’s renting an expensive flat in Crimea Street. Imran and Toyah are tired of sharing the flat with Alya and Craig. Claudia tells Imran she’s selling her Redbank Apartments flat because of the bail hostel opening. Seb begs Faye’s help with Alina. Vicky gives Robert cold treatment when he calls on her. He tells her that she can’t have a proper future with Jed but she replies that what he’s offering her isn’t enough. Having heard of Alina’s plight, Faye agrees to give her a note with the number of a charity helpline for people suffering modern slavery. Irman and Toyah think about buying Claudia’s flat. Vicky packs her bags as Robert pleads with her to change her mind. He apologises for not being there enough for her before and assures her he’s going to be different in the future. Jed walks in on the conversation. Faye goes to Sparkle Lounge under the pretence of wanting a manicure. Alina isn’t working that day and Faye gives the note to another scared girl, Katya, to pass on. Ryan can’t join Alya on holiday as he’s skint and he offers to look after the lock-up for Gary while he goes to collect more goods. Seb is scared that something will go wrong as Alina wasn’t given the note directly. He receives a text from her asking him to meet him at the nail bar later to help her escape. Imran speaks to a friend who works for the council and finds out that the bail hostel isn’t going ahead. Without telling Claudia the news, Imran puts in an offer of £10,000 under her asking price. Mary hears from Izzy that Evelyn is offering quality Corner Shop goods at half price. Jed and Robert square up to each other. Vicky intervenes, telling them both to leave while she works out what she wants. Mary demands an explanation from Evelyn and accuses her of reducing the price on items she wants to buy herself. Evelyn bars her from the shop. Seb enters the darkened nail salon where he is attacked and knocked out by Nikolai Frankowicz, Rachel’s husband. She tells a horrified Jan that they’re going to get rid of Seb permanently. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Nikolai Frankowicz - Christopher Jaciow *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *Sparkle Lounge *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *Andy Merchant was credited on this episode as the Stunt Co-ordinator with Steve Mullins as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb tries to get a message to Alina but is confronted by Nikolai; and Robert arrives at Vicky's to find Jed there. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,773,490 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes